1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a MEMS sensor and a method for manufacturing the same, and a MEMS package with the MEMS sensor.
2. Description of Related Arts
A MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical Systems) sensor detects acceleration, an angular velocity, and a pressure, etc., applied to an object by using a “structure” that changes according to application of an external force.
As a detection method of a MEMS sensor, for example, a capacitance type that performs detection based on a change in capacitance of a capacitor is known. As detailed devices, capacitance type gyro sensors and capacitance type acceleration sensors, etc., are known.